The present invention relates to sewing machine cabinets and, more particularly, to improvements in sewing machine cabinets providing for a work surface which can swivel between a straight and L position for use with such machines as sergers and also which can be quickly folded into a compact stored position when not in use.
Sewing machine cabinets of earlier years were of a configuration employing side panels and a top panel with two folding leaves. A standard freearm conventional sewing machine would be stored within the sewing machine cabinet when not in use beneath the folding leaves and, when in use, raised into an elevated position above the top panel of the sewing machine after the cabinet leaves had been unfolded.
Within recent years, there has been the introduction of the new overlock/serger sewing machines. These machines produce a professional blind hem which produces a better garment and, accordingly, such machines have become increasingly popular.
With the introduction of the serger machines, there has been a growing demand for dual machine cabinets known as Duo-cabinets. These Duo-cabinets are designed to house both the conventional sewing machine and have another work surface upon which the serger machine is positioned.
The Duo-cabinets presently available are of a fixed design in either an L configuration or a straight configuration. That is to say that, that portion of the cabinet upon which the serger is positioned, together with its associated work space, is fixed relative to the basic sewing machine cabinet within which the conventional sewing machine is positioned and, accordingly, the configuration cannot be altered nor can that portion of the cabinet provided for the serger be disassembled and folded away or stored in a compact configuration. These Duo-cabinets presently available thus require considerable room within a home environment.
What is desired in a practical working Duo-cabinet is one which can alternately be positioned in either the straight or L configuration depending upon the user's choice for use in such areas as corners for the L configuration and straight for long extended wall placement. Additionally, such a Duo-cabinet preferably is of a configuration that can be quickly and conveniently folded into a compact configuration for storage when the sewing machine cabinet is not in use.